moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Singularity
Scorpion Cell |side2 = China |side3 = Pacific Front |side4 = |goal1 = Instigate a war between China and PF Evacuate all personnel safely |goal2 = Keep the borders secure from infiltration |goal3 = Keep the borders secure from infiltration |goal4 = |commanders1 = Yuri's Proselyte |commanders2 = Unknown DPRK commander |commanders3 = Unknown ROK commander |commanders4 = |forces1 = * Malver * Virus * PsiCorps Trooper |forces2 = Most Chinese arsenal |forces3 = Most Pacific Front arsenal |forces4 = |casual1 = None |casual2 = Heavy |casual3 = Heavy |casual4 = |music = Duality (part of Epsilon soundtrack) |design1 = Lovalmidas |design2 = Lovalmidas }} Operation: Singularity is the eleventh Epsilon Act One campaign mission. Briefing Yuri's Message: "Proselyte, while the Chinese initial assault on Russia has failed, one they dared commenced despite the threat of MIDAS, it appears they are mobilizing more and more of their forces. Not to mention, the Pacific Front has begun to enter the war in full. Needless to say, things are looking bleak. It seems the web of Chinese secrets likewise extend far. This alliance of the Pacific Front and the People's Republic of China is so devious that even I did not foresee it. We must break it, for it is too strong, and it could ruin everything. Ironically, I believe we have the means to do so. In divided Korea, each side is backed by one - the PRC on North Korea's side, and Pacific Front on South Korea's. Here, the DMZ is still as tense as ever.. all it would take to ignite a giant war here is a simple spark. Things will thankfully be easier here though - Rashidi has come out in full support of me. As gratitude for rescuing him from Guantanamo, he asked his best friend and assassin, Malver, to help us out. To make him further effective, I granted him a personal cloaking prototype device we were researching. With him and an elite sniper, you can still make the world turn." Objective 1: Contact the PsiCorps Trooper. Objectives 2, 3, 4, 5: Destroy designated targets. Objective 5: Get Malver, Virus and PsiCorps to the Driller for evacuation. Events Meeting the Psi-Corps Trooper Meeting the Psi-Corps Trooper seems to be far from an easy task. Knowing that the security is extremely tight, the Proselyte must carefully tread or everything will be jeopardized. Gates, dogs, Snipers, EMP Mines, drones, extremely tight patrol teams, and stealth-detection devices are deployed throughout the whole DMZ, thus any unwanted visitor from either territories will result in outright execution. Malver and Virus under the Proselytes orders tread carefully and eliminate only what is really considered an obstacle. The Proselyte orders the Virus to stay out beside the Army Tent and sneaks Malver right in the Soviet Barracks where he will rendezvous with the Psi-Corps Trooper. Since the Barracks is lightly guarded, Malver assassinates the unsuspecting conscripts and successfully contacts the Psi-Corps Trooper to inform that the premise is already safe. However, a pack of Soviet Attack Dogs emerge from the Kennel to lunge forward the Psi-Corps Trooper. Fortunately for him, the barrels explode beside the dogs, killing them in the process. The Pyro trooper is alerted but he reports that it's just the dogs doing stinky business with the barrels. Starting the fires Now that the Psi-Corps trooper is out, they are informed that they have to destroy the following; Field Bureau and Airfields from the northern side of the DMZ and Robot Operations Control Center and Runway on the southern side of the DMZ. Since Malver and Virus are incapable of destroying infrastructures, the Proselyte has to resort with the Psi-Corps trooper's capabilities; Mind control. Since they are currently in the northern side of the DMZ, the Proselyte orders the Psi-Corps trooper to make use of Soviet units that are capable of destroying infrastructures but he has to inform him that choosing the wrong unit can jeopardize the whole operation and they will be killed outright. Malver assassinates all the Tesla Troopers powering the Tesla Coils near the Barracks. Taking no time for hesitation, he now orders the Psi-Corps Trooper to take control of the Crazy Ivan patrolling nearby to destroy the Airfield. Unfortunately, there is an active Tesla Coil below the rendezvous zone of Malver and Psi-Corps trooper that is being powered on by Tesla Trooper. Directly moving forward will kill them both so the Psi-Corps trooper takes control of the Tesla Trooper and moves one step away from the Tesla Coil as the coil itself will kill him and break the link, releasing the Tesla Trooper from Mind Control. Now that the Tesla Trooper is out of the picture, he takes control of another Crazy Ivan patrolling nearby but Malver needs to eliminate some EMP Mines before fully proceeding as it will instantly kill the Psi-Corps trooper. Multiple Sentry Guns are blocking their way, so they have to resort in using Crazy Ivans to destroy them. Moving forward, Malver destorys the barrel on the North Korean Airbase, thus minimizing any hazards. Then, the Psi-Corps trooper takes control of the tank commander of Qilin Tank and orders it to attack the Airfield. It takes a while for the tank to destroy the airfield, but it was worth it. Now that the Airfield is out, they are already one step ahead into shutting down securities imposed by the North Korean border. This however attracted guards just outside of the airbase and they are ordered to be dispatched to fortify the base. The Qilin Tank ends unfortunate as the security that is deployed holds a Terror Drone so the Psi-Corps trooper resorts to using Crazy Ivans again. Making their way to the North Korean Field Bureau, Malver accompanies them in the process to quickly eliminate any hostiles that might jeopardize their operations. Breaking in the Field Bureau's security make it hard so Malver has to destroy the Barrel near the watch tower to prevent triggering any security. After planting multiple bombs on the Field Bureau, the building at last crumbles. Security systems in North Korea have been disabled. The party can now safely engage any units who can call reinforcements without fear of retaliation. In order to carry out the destruction of South Korean border, Malver then kills the mind-controlled Crazy Ivan so the Psi-Corps trooper can mind control Borillo pilots, offering him a ride to quickly rendezvous with the Virus. As they make their way to the southern border, the patrols from their starting place suddenly intensified to the point Malver is forced to get out of the Borillo for a while and eliminate some armored patrols. At last, they have reached the South Korean border. Unfortunately, the security is tighter than its Northern opponent as the whole vicinity is crawling with watch towers and worse, Snipers. This made it very difficult for the Virus and Psi-Corps trooper to traverse relentlessly as they have increased chances of being shot dead unnoticed. Not to mention; Rocketeers as well. Keeping the mind-controlled Borilo and Malver all along in the hands of the Proselyte, he orders them to tread more carefully this time. Making their way to the Air Force Command Headquarters, the Proselyte orders the Borillo to burn the Barrels and Ammo Crates that are adjacent to the Airfield, causing a cataclysmic chain reaction of explosives and kill the Sniper and Navy SEAL guarding them. This draws more South Korean guards to oversee what happened and who takes the responsibility of destroying their Airfield like its Northern opponent. With the Airfield out of the picture and the Borillo destroyed, Malver walks back to sneak in-between the DMZ and orders the Psi-Corps trooper to take control of another Borillo from the North. From there, they sneak in deeper to the other side of the South Korean border to destroy the Robot Ops Control Center. The Borillo, unfortunately, has to become a sacrificial lamb again. This time; Malver stays along with the Psi-Corps trooper. The Proselyte then orders the Borillo to destroy the Robot Ops Control Center. Moments later, after destorying key buildings in South Korea, it lost its ability to call in reinforcements whenever an intruder was coming from the opposing side passes. Now that the key buildings of both sides are now out of the picture, there is one last structure left standing that will set the whole battleground in fire; an Iron Curtain Device. Afterwards, the tension between the two Korean sides are now coming to their turning point. A Battle Tortoise arrives and the advisor orders to take control of it. Fortunately, Malver and the Psi-Corps trooper are standing to where the Battle Tortoise is heading so it makes an easy snatch. With the Battle Tortoise in Epsilon hands, they ordered the Battle Tortoise pilot toward where the Iron Curtain Device is and the passengers take care of the hostiles. Meanwhile, the Proselyte orders Malver, the Psi-Corps trooper, and the Virus to head back to the starting point so that it becomes easy and faster for him to prepare them for the evacuation. Evacuation With the Iron Curtain Device destroyed, mediators coming from North and South Korean borders assisted by GI from its South Korean counterpart and Conscript from its North Korean counterpart have arrived. The mediators meet at the center of the battlefield exchanging words from each other. This gives the Proselyte enough time to prepare his party to extract them out of the vicinity. Minutes later, after exchanging conversations, arguments, and explanations coming from both mediators; both parties decided to further justify their statements by engaging towards war. Aftermath Although in the end the Proselyte's intervention made China and Pacific Front fight each other over Korea, Yuri wonders why the war did not start on its own, as both sides turned out to have built up a large force in their respective borders, as the Proselyte witnessed. Nevertheless, the Sino-Pacific Front war will at least give Russia enough time to recover from their setbacks. Pacific Front in response decides to deploy their ultimate siege engines to gain the upper hand from the Chinese forces. Knowing that this is bound to happen, Yuri deploys an additional taskforce deep within the South Korean border that will be handled by two different proselytes to neutralize them. Yuri tells his proselyte to keep posted, as there are several things left that must be taken for the PsiCorps. Difficulty changes Easy * No veteran patrols will appear at all (and in turn, the alarm system is completely disabled), granting more liberty for the player. * Armor and speed crates can be found at the beginning of the mission. Also, the player will start with 1 Scout Raven and the Scout Raven support power is available. * Only the following targets are needed to be destroyed to complete the mission: ** Field Bureau ** Robot Ops Control Center ** Iron Curtain Device * The sight of the three-way intersection near the Wind Plant will be revealed when the duo approaches. * More barrels will appear in some places, especially near the Field Bureau and the Runway. * 3 Zephyrs are stationed near the Runway. * An additional barrel is stationed next to a Tesla Coil on the road of evacuating to the Driller. * The number of enemy reinforcements sent from the outer of the map when conflict begins are less than in other difficulties. Normal * Veteran guards will appear from Normal onwards. When alerted, these veteran units will retreat and if successful, the enemy will send reinforcements that the Epsilon strike force cannot retaliate from. Avoid or kill these veteran units with caution! * No crates will be provided at all. However, 1 starting Scout Raven and the Scout Raven support power are still available. * In addition to the previously mentioned structures, destruction of the Soviet Airbase is necessary to complete the mission. * More barrels will appear in some places. * 3 Zephyrs are stationed near the Runway. * An additional barrel is stationed next to a Tesla Coil on the road of evacuating to the Driller. When the Coil is destroyed, South Korea will send more troops there. * 2 Nuwa Cannons near the Iron Curtain Device will be protected by Invulnerability for a while after being attacked. When they are destroyed, North Korea will send reinforcements, and a heal crate will appear nearby. Mental * A gate will block the passage in the beginning of the mission. Since the player has no means to destroy it, they are forced to restart the mission if even one of their units has failed to pass through the gate. * No crates nor Scout Ravens will be provided at all. Thus, it is recommended that the player saves the game often to reduce frustration out of enemies that hide in the shroud. * More EMP Mines are hidden throughout the mission. Also, more veteran patrols will appear as well. * In addition to the previously mentioned structures, destruction of the Soviet Airbase and the Allied Runway is necessary to complete the mission. ** Unlike in Normal or Easy, these key buildings will be revealed for a short time before the shroud resets after the first objective is completed. * There will be a Gate blocking the three-way intersection near the Wind Plant. * When the Tesla Coil on the road of evacuating to the Driller is destroyed, South Korea will send more troops there. * When the duo pass by the Wind Plant, a squad of Gyrocopter will fly by and stationed at the top left of Wind Plant. * After destroying two North Korean buildings, Crazy Ivans will stop spawning; only one will be stationed at the position of Wind Plant. * After detonating barrels next to the wall of the small road at top of the Robot Ops Control Center base, there will be a Siege Cadre and a Sniper coming to check the situation. * After killing the Tesla Trooper beside the rightmost Tesla Coil on the highland where the PsiCorps Trooper is located, another Tesla Trooper will come from the same high ground to try to reactivate the Tesla Coil. * 2 Nuwa Cannons near the Iron Curtain Device will be protected by Invulnerability for a while after being attacked. When they are destroyed, North Korea will send reinforcements, and a heal crate will appear nearby. Behind the scenes * Prior to 3.3.1 there is a shortcut which allows the player to finish the mission quickly by destroying the Iron Curtain Device with a mind-controlled Borillo, but this was fixed by making the bridge in the back gate already destroyed at start. ** Despite this, the community was still able to find a way around it here. Trivia * This mission is regarded by the community as the most difficult mission in Mental Omega; even some considered this mission to be the most difficult in the entire Command & Conquer history.https://twitter.com/speeder_mo/status/1048871297986572288 * This mission is a remake of Duality, the eighth Epsilon mission in version 2.0. Coincidentally, the starting music in this mission also named as "Duality". References zh:奇点 Category:Campaign Category:Act One Category:Epsilon missions